Another Demon would Understand
by Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Pretty simple: Crack pairing and pretty unoriginal plot. Amaimon is going through one of his heat cycles and Mephisto got tired of dealing with his neediness. After getting kicked out of his older brother's office, the King of Earth finds more than he bargained for, or perhaps exactly what he needed. - ORIGINALLY POSTED AND FINISHED AT AO3
1. New Destination

Samael could no longer keep up with Amaimon, therefore the older demon told his brother to cool down outside and literally kicked him out of his office with no more explanation.

He was a busy chairman after all; and being in the Vatican circle was a position of benefit to him even if he wasn't fully trusted by everyone; so Mephisto had business to attend and papers to sign to which Amaimon was a distraction from.

But the main problem with his younger brother now was the fact that his heat cycle had just started, and Amaimon had not regards in stating his needs and coaxing his older brother into fulfilling them; win win situation, you might think, but as I said, Mephisto was busy and couldn't take the whole week off to pound his brother's ass.

So it was this way that Amaimon decided to walk aimlessly and do his usual sight seeing and even maybe find someone worth his time to engage in acts of unspeakable debauchery with; but he didn't think the last option would be probable; even in Gehena, not many demons caught his eye; so what could Assiah, the human world, offer? The King of Earth made an irritated sound as he walked the busy streets; people turning around to look at him; that was a nice cosplay, yes definitely a cosplay.

"Wow! Look at that wig!" a kid's voice sounded in the crowd as Amaimon passed by. The youngster, not older than 13 pulled on his mom's yukata, pointing at the distracted and irritated demon that threatened to get lost in the sea of people before this enthusiastic cosplay fan could get a picture of him. Before his mother could say anything, the kid ran towards Amaimon, pulling on his coat to get his attention. "Hey, Hey, Mister!" the almost annoying voice ringed in Amaimon's ears at the same time he felt the pull and turned around with curiosity; deep mysterious blue eyes finding an unknown person holding on his coat with quite a bit of strength, although it didn't posses a threat. Amaimon's face remained stoic as usual, no signs of his curiosity showing.

"Hello sir, that's an amazing wig! Can I have a picture with you?" The kid asked pleading with his hands, and Amaimon tilted his head to the side, a bit estranged by that behavior, but not unhappily so. "Sure." he said, and the kid posed, his arms thrown up in a triumphant pose as his mother that had just found them prepared the camera and snapped the picture. "Thank you Sir, keep it up!" The kid said as he ran off to his mom, waving goodbye at Amaimon, who was left wondering what the hell did all of that mean. He was around to turn on his heel to keep on walking when a flying piece of paper hit his face. A bit annoyed by this, Amaimon took a hold of it and gave it a read; it was some publicity for the fox's alley, near the Inari Forest. The place was quite far from where he currently was, so he was pretty sure this paper belonged to someone that was traveling around and just lost it; not that he cared anyways; he crunched it and threw it away as a new idea came into his mind.

"Forest of Inari hm?" Amaimon pondered as he rubbed his chin. "They say the food in the fox alley is delicious..."

The King of Earth stood in place for a moment, pondering, deadpan expression as usual, until he decided he'd visit the fox's alley and try something new.

And so he bolted off, jumping at inhumane heights and disappearing through the rooftops of the busy suburb in direction to the promising place.


	2. At the feet of danger

He finally made it there. In front of him the panoramic of food carts and business spread open like a flower in bloom, gracing him with a beautiful sight and an even more beautiful spectrum of essences.

Amaimon's eyes widened and his mouth formed an "O" as he glanced all over the colorful and bubbly place from the branch of a particularly high tree that gave him a position of advantage to spy.

Where to go first? He couldn't even decide! There were so many different smells and all of them were so overly tempting; even the ones Amaimon didn't even know.

Udon, Sushi, Sashimi, Okonomiyaki, Yakitori, Unagi, Tonkatsu, and so many more he was able to recognize got him drooling as the King of Earth remembered how the textures and flavors felt in his mouth those times where he was able to enjoy said dishes. Amaimon could barely deal with it any longer; he wasn't known for being patient either, and decided to have a taste of literally everything available as he jumped off the tree; and the "game" began.

The slender arm sneakily slid towards the tray of sushi that rested on top of the counter; and suddenly it was gone in a flash.

A green haired demon, crouching on the food stand's rooftop stuffed his face with the delicious rolls and moaned in delight as he swallowed, barely chewing before pushing the food down his throat.

After easily dispatching of the sushi rolls, while the oblivious seller scolded his workers for not paying attention to their surroundings and letting the commodity get stolen in front of their very noses, Amaimon took another quick glance around as he chewed on his index finger's phalanx, wondering where to go next. The sukiyaki smelled nice; and short from giving this a second thought Amaimon jumped from his crouching position and quickly reached the next stand; not caring to hide himself like the last time.

Lazy blue orbs met the seller's dark ones as she gave the apathetic demon an adorable smile asking him what he'd buy.

"That. I want it." Amaimon's sharp claw pointed at the steamy just cooked dish of sukiyaki that was comfortably resting on top of a table, waiting for a customer that'd order it.

"Right away sir!" the lady turned around, and fetched the dish for Amaimon, who simply stood in place, impassive as usual.

The lady wasn't ready for what she'd witness next: As soon as she was about to inform Amaimon how many yen he owed her for the dish, the demon was drinking from the plate like it was filled with soup, food lumps visible as they slid down his trachea without causing him the slightest discomfort and in less than a minute the food was gone, he returned the empty plate, said thanks and jumped off like nothing, leaving a very weirded out seller behind who only wondered what on Earth did she just witness.

"Whew... I wonder what else is there to do around here" The satisfied demon pondered as he crouched on a tree branch staring into the vast forest ahead. It was almost dawn, and he had spent the whole day eating and weirding humans out; somewhat amusing; but he still wanted more.

Despite the fact that he was feeling a bit drowsy for some reason, Amaimon decided he'd explore further and try to find something fun to do. If Samael refused so firmly to keep mating with him Amaimon realized there wasn't a thing he could do to change his brother's mind, and going back to his office would only end up in the older demon inflicting a lot of non pleasurable pain to Amaimon if the younger one became unable to control his urges; the thought made him shiver and rub his arms with his clawed hands; it wouldn't be the first time; he'd rather avoid those punishments.

Landing on the floor and taking a brief sniff from the air Amaimon attempted to separate and classify the different aromas that lingered around. Even as he walked into the thick forest, the strong scent of food was still predominant, and at some point started to bother him.

The sudden heat in his lower abdomen reminded him he also wanted to find a suitable mate to satisfy himself until his heat was over; but once again the thought disappointed him. If there weren't any good suitors in Gehena what could Assiah even offer? And what could he do if he couldn't even smell a possible partner with all of this food stench around?

Walking aimlessly once more, the King of Earth got lost in the dense forest as the stars and a particularly bright full moon took their place adorning the clear night sky.

"What is this place?" Amaimon asked to himself as some sort of building appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the forest. Now stalking skillfully, the demon approached curiously, noticing what appeared to be guards; all dressed up the same, with military looking garments and holding weapons near their bodies. Were they exorcists? No... their uniforms were nothing like the exorcist's, Amaimon swore he had never seen anything like that before.

There were 5 of them, 2 guarding the lower part of a stone staircase, 2 at each side on top of said stairs and another one in front of a double blade door to which the stairs lead.

Amaimon's interest rate skyrocketted and his eyes went wide. His sharp vision was able to detect more guards on the highest parts of the building, on the balcony and near the few windows that were visible, watching. He blinked, and decided it was time to make a move; guided by his curiosity and completely taken over by his impulses Amaimon leap from the bushes where he was hiding; hands fisted above his head as he prepared himself to attack.

The 2 guards at the lowest sector of the stairs reacted in surprise as the unknown figure literally flew out of nowhere and was ready to land on them. They aimed at him, but Amaimon landed before they could get a good angle punching the ground and causing it to rise, sending them flying as the rupture destroyed the stairs and the following quake disarmed the rest of the guards present in ground level.

"How boring..." he tought seeing the battle was over so soon, and glanced up, conscious of the rest of the guards above him.

For some reason, although all guns were aimed at him, there were no bullets raining, and Amaimon simply looked up, and stared as if waiting for anything to happen, completely unamused and frustrated for more than one reason.

When he thought he'd have to be the one to make the first move, the gate opened, and 2 other people appeared. Although they were wearing the same uniforms than the rest of the guards, one of them, a woman, appeared to have a little ornamental cape, that hung just a little below her shoulder blades; a streak of blonde hair pinned backwards adorning the rest of her raven hair. She was wearing glasses, and seemed as unamused as Amaimon as she stared at him.

The King of Earth was distracted staring at this woman and barely noticed the other person, a man, shorter than her, with a not very privileged physical appearance; blond hair and pretty much twice what a healthy human should weight.

"Identify yourself." The woman commanded, and there was a moment of silence.

Amaimon, surprisingly decided to be nice this time, and turned around to face them completely.

"I'm Amaimon; the Demon King of Earth, and I'm bored"

He witnessed as both of the new humans glanced at each other after he replied. And now it was the short fat man who spoke, in a rather condescending tone, that was not much of Amaimon's liking.

"Oh my, nice to meet you~" He seemed to say in a mockery and with clear arrogance. "And welcome to our headquarters. My name is Michael Gedouin, and I'm the genius in charge of the laboratory here. May I ask what brings you to such an isolated part of this forest?"

"I said I was bored." Amaimon replied, not happy with the fact that he had to repeat himself; and pretty much repulsed by the human in front of him.

There were no more replies from any of the parts, and Amaimon decided it was enough waiting from his part; so he once again assumed a position that'd allow him to impulse himself as he leap for an attack.

"I don't like you. I'm gonna have fun killing you here." He said, and jumped towards them, clawed hands ready to bury themselves in flesh.

The woman remained impassive, but Gedouin stared into Amaimon's eyes and chuckled. The King of Earth didn't even get close enough to scratch him when he felt the crippling pain of what seemed to be one hundred spears piercing him, and suddenly drowsiness took over; the thud of the floor as he landed ungracefully on his face at Gedouin's feet was the last thing he felt before everything became completely black.


	3. Make it worth the hassle

It was bright. Too bright; blinding actually. "gh..uh"... Amaimon put his hand in front of his eyes and rubbed them, trying to adjust to the excess of light as he woke up from his forced slumber.

It was then that he felt something; or better said, the lack of. His arm warmers... the demon ran his hands up and down his pale bare arms until he realized something: His clothes were missing.

Almost in a frantic panic Amaimon sat up and noticed he was completely naked and dressed with a strange...white robe and nothing else but that. He glanced around the room, attempting to find something familiar in it, but there was nothing he could recognize, in fact there was nothing at all. The walls were metallic and dull, the floor was white and the intensity of the lights reflecting on every surface was literally burning his sensitive eyes.

Amaimon's face for once showed other expression than indifference and it was fear. His long reptilian tail coiled around his body hidden under the robe as if trying to soothe him, and he breathed heavily, trying to keep calm, stepping off the hospital bed in which he was laying; examining the empty room. No furniture or anything, just emptiness, the bed and himself.

The demon hated showing skin; but on top of this he was in a completely unfamiliar place and completely disorientated after pulling an obviously bad move on an unknown enemy.

A few walks in circles around the room didn't throw any significant findings that he could use to his advantage to escape; so Amaimon finally did what came naturally to him, and lifted one of his feet, stomping on the ground with all of his might with hopes to destroy the place, but for his misfortune the shock waves traveled across the floor and then to the walls and finally hit him back, sending him flying all across the room, body hitting the wall with brute force.

What a bad idea; he groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, sneering in pain at being hit back by his own power. All of this was very frustrating and confusing; maybe he should have returned to Samael instead of following his instincts so blindly and landing himself in a situation like this. Maybe he should use his head more often, maybe he should be smarter.

But thinking wasn't Amaimon's fort, and the frustrated & angry demon growled viciously taken over by his desperation.

It looked like his "plea" was heard, because the heavy metallic door in front of him opened, and the same 2 people that appeared in the gate outside met him again. Sharp blue eyes darted towards the 2 figures as he began to rise from the floor, ready to attack again, but he met a finger waving from left to right as if signaling "no", and Gedouin clicked his tongue.

"I wouldn't do that /again/ if I were you" he said with a satisfied tone, followed by a mischievous but dark chuckle.

Finding himself cornered upon recalling what landed him here in the first place, Amaimon sat back down against the cold wall he hit moments ago; his features displaying a clear amount of anger as his eyes shifted from one agent to another, studying them, but not really gathering any useful information from his observation.

"You might be asking where are you, or where are your clothes even" Gedouin proceeded, gesturing with his arms and hands all the while as to appear important; his tone fluctuating in intensity but never faltering in enthusiasm and arrogance. "Very well, you don't seem to be very bright, at least not as much as me, /obviously/ hehehe; but you're in the Illuminati Headquarters; I, Michael Gedouin, am in charge of this area as I stated before, when we...introduced each other"

The pause was brief, but well received by Amaimon who was sick of all this, and ruled by frustration and anger; but if there was something he knew about humans is that they absolutely adore communicating, excessively; at least this man seemed to be one of the worst cases of excessive communication Amaimon had ever dealt with, and was unable to dispose of. On top of that, something about him was simply repulsive, maybe the way he spoke. Who even knew.

"Well, I must admit even I am quite shocked that someone like...you...would show up here. But I have orders from my Boss to be nice to you, although I would love to make you pay for all the damage and disruptions you caused."

Gedouin was hit in the head by the woman agent who had remained silent all of this time; she clicked her tongue now, maybe annoyed by the other's speech as well; so she was the one to speak while Gedouin rubbed his head visibly angry towards her.

"Very well. That was enough. Here are your clothes, get dressed and you are to follow us. We had to take them away from you to conduct examinations and make sure you wouldn't have any hidden weapons or instructions to carry an attack here. Someone wants to have a talk with you, and you better hurry, he doesn't fancy to be kept waiting."

Said this, a third person walked into the room and deposited Amaimon's folded garments on top of the hospital bed; everyone turned around and left as soon as this was done, doors closing silently when everyone walked through, and Amaimon was left alone once more only wondering why would someone like him even need weapons to carry on an attack.

Now less angry and with his normal clothes back in his power, he felt his usual curiosity returning; this person promised to be interesting, to be in charge of such a place; and surely powerful as well; if Amaimon managed to pick up a fight with said individual it would surely be the best fight he's had in ages and worth all of this hassle. The demon dressed up at a fairly slow place, and his arm warmers were the last thing he put on, rubbing his arms and feeling the fabric brush against his skin, that was surely comforting; helping him to recover his composure completely. Standing in front of the door with a rare display of patience he simply said "I'm ready". The door opened almost instantly as if he had just said magic words, the woman was alone now; which in Amaimon's eyes was good, since he wouldn't have to deal with Gedouin's incessant stupid speeches. Signaling him to walk in front of her, the woman guided him through the corridors, endless security cameras following them as they passed by and got through a series of intricate corridors that resembled a literal maze. Amaimon wondered all the while if his brother had the slightest idea; or even cared, about where he could be right now; but he figured out Samael was still busy with his paperwork.

"Aniue..." he sighed, disheartened as the steps echoed through the corridors.

The walk finally came to an end in front of a heavily reinforced door, just like the one from the room he was in; and the woman announced herself through an intercom she was wearing; doors opening almost immediately after that.

Amaimon was pushed in and the doors shut behind his back.

The place was pretty dark, lights were turned off, but the demon's keen senses caught an overly powerful and somewhat familiar aura nearby; maybe way too close, almost threateningly close. Amaimon shivered and tried to adjust his eyesight as he picked up the enticing scent of a demon. There was no doubt, the person inside the room was a demon, and a high level one. Amaimon's interest once more picked up, and he took a step forward in the darkness.


	4. Exchange

"It's safe to assume you're not meddling in my organization's business nor wish to interfere with them, King of Earth"

Lucifer was always polite, even towards his enemies, and would rather take a more politically correct approach to conflicts than to make more enemies than he calculated to make. It was clear by the way that Amaimon stopped in his steps that he immediately recognized the voice of his oldest and most powerful sibling.

The lump that traveled down his throat almost made him choke as he realized he might have screwed up big time and some self preservation instinct kicked in, causing him to lower his ears and attempt to appear as submissive and pitiful as possible, even in the complete darkness. Although the breach in their power was a laughable one meaning that Amaimon had not the slightest chance against his brother, Lucifer could be destruction incarnate if for some reason he got mad; and for once wise, the King of Earth wouldn't push that.

"Brother of mine" he said, and the green orbs that shun bright like stars appeared in the complete darkness of the room, seconds before the lights were turned on, illuminating the whole place; to Amaimon's momentary relief.

An uncomfortable extended silence filled the room; Amaimon barely glanced around, still unsure about how to behave in front of his brother and uncomfortable by the tension that was building up; although he was sure that Lucifer wouldn't murder him he wasn't sure about not being severely punished. In the hopes to appear even more defenseless and earn his brother's favor, his tail uncoiled from around his body, revealing itself and barely swaying from side to side; Lucifer didn't cast his gaze away and Amaimon could feel it literally piercing him; it was such an odd sensation, and right in that moment he was merely hoping to not to get disintegrated or bled out for being so reckless.

"Hmm.." was the sound that Lucifer let out at the sight of Amaimon's tail, noticing, as if it was not already obvious by the younger one's previous display, that Amaimon was scared out of his ass. And not only that; of course Lucifer was also able to notice the other predicament his brother was in; one that was at least beyond his control, unlike this one. The older of the two flicked his tail in a silent response to his brother, and cast his gaze aside, attempting to dissipate the tension between the two. Of course Amaimon noticed it, and was silently thankful, letting out a low sigh, and allowing his back muscles to relax and his eyes to study his surroundings a bit more in depth, taking immediate notice of the strange machinery at the head of his brother's bed. He's heard from Samael, that Lucifer's vessel was barely able to handle him and he depended on life support to be able to exist in Assiah; but Amaimon had no actual idea about what that meant until now that he saw his brother's naked body sitting in bed, plugged to the IV lines that pumped neon green serum into his bloodstream.

Although frail, Lucifer's vessel still looked incredibly fit, and Amaimon would've been unable to even imagine he was going through such a hardship only in order to stay here.

"I can imagine what you were after in the forest, I can smell it" Lucifer said, calmly and in a soft monotone, his voice almost as enticing as his essence when Amaimon first walked in, oblivious to his identity. Able to tell exactly what his older brother was speaking about he swallowed hard, feeling a tingle in his stomach. Amaimon was unsure of what to even say, unsure about speaking at all, and just kept his head and ears low, timidly and submissively looking up at his brother as this one spoke.

"I can also tell who you've been engaging with"

Oh fuck, if Amaimon was embarrassed before now he felt the burning heat of one thousand suns washing over him; Lucifer's senses were even more keen than he would've been imagined in order to be able to tell he had been mating with Samael prior to arriving here. Now that was embarrassing; the King of Earth felt his ears burn, his tail flicked unconsciously with mild irritation and to his surprise his mouth spoke before he was able to think if that was a good idea or not.

"He kicked me out, because he had too much work to take care of, and wouldn't have time to do it with me any longer. It's... very uncomfortable, brother..."

"I understand"

"I spent the whole day trying to have fun to forget about it, but it's stronger than me!"

"The thought of you stumbling upon this place just by mere coincidence instead of you willingly attempting to harm, or harming commanded by our brother crossed my mind, Amaimon" Lucifer seemed to cut it short there, although it looked like he had so much more to say; but something stopped him; his blond lion like tail flicked in a more noticeable way than before, almost impatiently. Amaimon noticed this, and unsure about what was bothering the King of Light he only managed to stutter, words faltering him.

"It must be a beautiful thing to have a vessel that allows you to partake in all the activities this world has to offer" The blond demon suddenly resumed speaking, exhaling, to distract himself from his brother's musky scent that had just invaded the room; his chin held high now, his voice clear and convinced. "I can't allow myself to think selfishly when is it my duty to bring Father to Assiah; therefore I'm confined to my base of operations and the serum my scientific team has developed to keep me alive here until I accomplish my goal. Although this new formula has greatly improved the amount of energy and time I can spend unplugged it's not enough to enjoy the beauty of this world, like you or Samael can."

That was surely a lot of talking for someone as calm as Lucifer, and for once in his life Amaimon attempted to pay attention; staring at his brother's face as he spoke now, his deadpan expression back in his features, ears still low, tail still slightly flicking behind him.

Lucifer was still able to perceive the tension, and to let his brother know he wasn't going to murder him, signaled him to approach with his hand. His black claws, not as long as Amaimon's but equally deadly, contrasted with his extremely pale skin, even paler than Amaimon's, almost bright even.

With unsure steps, Amaimon walked forward, coming next to his brother's bed, and sitting on it after the oldest of the two indicated him that it was okay to do so with a nod of his head.

He had never been too close to Lucifer before, and this other's aura was overwhelming; far more powerful than Samael's and almost impossible to bear for Amaimon; he shivered, and his tail coiled around his waist in an unconscious gesture. Taking his brother's tension into consideration once more, Lucifer's arm extended towards him as the demon himself inched closer to be more comfortable, his palm caressing Amaimon's cold tail soothingly; the green haired demon sighed and relaxed instantly, his sensitive appendage reacting to his brother's touch, and uncoiling from his owner's waist to rest on the bed. Lucifer kept touching in a way he hoped would help Amaimon relax, taking the fact that the other was in heat into consideration, not wanting to actually arouse his brother's state any further; but for Amaimon, the strong masculine scent of his brother was almost impossible to deal with in the close position he was in. Such a strong, capable demon, even in his weakened state; the King of Earth wouldn't forget Lucifer was the strongest of all of them, only overpowered by their Father himself. The youngest one managed to get rid of his boots before he shifted in bed to face his brother completely, allowing him to keep the touch in his tail, enjoying it greatly, and managing to get his cold appendage to brush against his brother's furry one as if greeting him in a more intimate way.

It was a known fact that touching a demon's tail was a thing reserved only for family, lovers or very close friends; tails being extremely sensitive, and one of the demon's weak points; having just anyone touching it was taboo; yet here they were, in a very strange exchange of touches Amaimon wasn't expecting. Denying his oldest brother the possibility of touching his tail could possibly be taken as an insult or act of rebellion, and we all know the King of Earth didn't really have such a strong death wish; but as this progressed, with no intentions of stopping any time soon, the scent of Lucifer permeating Amaimon's nose, the soothing touching contrasting with the altered estate he was in and the overall intimacy of the situation only managed to entice him further, and his hand timidly reached to get a hold of Lucifer's tail, hoping he'd take it as a return of his own gesture and allow the youngest of the two to leave once this was over.

But the tail coiled around Amaimon's arm as he rubbed it between his finger pads with caution, and he swallowed hard, attempting to remain centered, but feeling drowsy with heat and arousal. "Brother..." he thought, as he couldn't help but fantasize with the most powerful of demons after his Father. If Amaimon wanted a good match to mate then who could be better than Lucifer himself. The thoughts took over and his body reacted shivering, his tail tip whipping the bed, a slight heated gasp escaping him as his grip on Lucifer's tail tightened unconsciously.

The older demon let out a groan which surprised Amaimon, but not in an unpleasant way; and the green haired demon instantly looked up at his brother's face, surprised by the response he had just gotten from him, studying Lucifer's expression to be sure about how to interpret it.


	5. Heat of the moment

The older demon's eyes seemed sharper than usual; something about Lucifer's expression changed and the youngest demon attempted to tell what it was, but his brother was just as expressionless as him, and reading him was almost impossible; so Amaimon simply continued to gently rub Lucifer's tail between his fingers as the appendage remained coiled around his arm in the hopes that it was gentle and soothing enough.

Truth to be told is that Amaimon's heat was affecting Lucifer's lower instincts, and controlling himself was proving to be rather difficult for the oldest of the two as his body began to act on its own, obeying his most basic of needs. Lucifer found himself panting, in an attempt to avoid inhaling his brother's scent, but the pheromones that lingered all around them couldn't be ignored by the perceptive male, and at one point Lucifer's hand reached for Amaimon's neck, rubbing it almost romantically; faces inching closer as he pulled the surprised Amaimon towards him by the neck; the King of Light's ears lowered as his eyelids drooped and his half open mouth met his brother's in a firm kiss that he initiated on his own volition.

Amaimon couldn't believe what happened, but he wouldn't question it and offer his brother the possibility to regret this decision, so he decided to act quick and not to miss the chance presented to him.

Slick pointy and prehensile tongues danced together tasting each other; drool mixture becoming thicker as the kiss progressed and became wilder and deeper. Amaimon bared his fangs and pressed further into Lucifer's mouth, and this one allowed it; tilting his head to the side and opening his jaws as pleasured sounds left his throat, muffled by the intrusion in the farthest part of his mouth. Amaimon began to moan and gasp as he ate Lucifer's mouth out with desperation and incredulity, drowning in the growing impulses of his body that ached for more; a scaly tail mimicking its owner's frustrations and desperation by curling and swishing in the air at a frantic rhythm.

This didn't go missing for the perceptive Morning Star, and straightening up, finally breaking the kiss and staring into Amaimon's eyes with his now predatory green ones, he got a hold of the base of the nervous tail with his hand; Amaimon shivered as soon as this part of his anatomy was touched with such dark intentions, a wave of arousal spreading through his body and stealing a heated up gasp from him "Ahh..! I like it there, brother...!" the younger one exclaimed shamelessly as the most sensitive area of his tail was deftly stimulated by the oldest of them. Clawed fingers tracing the lower part of Amaimon's tail that couldn't possibly be lifted any higher to entice Lucifer to molest it further.

The younger demon's eyes lined up with tears of immense ecstasy; the way his oldest brother was engaging with him in such a depraved and filthy way got his mouth watering at the anticipation of what is to come.

His cock, aching for attention had been throbbing and leaking under the tight grip of Amaimon's pants for long enough; and the demon desperately loosened his belt buckle before undoing the button and unzipping the garment, allowing his engorged reddened and soaked member to come free granting him some relief. A thread of pre come instantly leaking and staining Lucifer's otherwise pristine sheets as the cock twitched, accompanied by Amaimon's pitiful chorus of moans and pleas in response to the way Lucifer had been massaging the base of his tail, stimulating the section where it met Amaimon's body, unable to do more due to the hindrance of his pants fabric.

Careful to not to pull a wrong move, Lucifer attentively unplugged himself from his machine and put the IV lines out of the way; while a desperate Amaimon observed, almost protesting at the loss of contact that he was enjoying so much.

Understanding what his brother was doing but not really able to wait for him, Amaimon got rid of his arm warmers and the sheet that was covering Lucifer from the waist down pulling it to the side and allowing it to fall off the bed only to rapidly and eagerly slide between the Morning Star's legs, and admire the generously big member that pulsed and leaked. It was as nice looking and proportioned as the rest of his brother's vessel, and Amaimon didn't hesitate before opening his soaked mouth and allowing his tongue to slid down the member's underside; all the way down at the same time it entered him.

The younger of the brothers closed his mouth and began to suck on Lucifer's dick like it was the tastiest of candy, and he was so good at it that Lucifer couldn't help but moan "Dear Christ!" out loud, sincerely surprised by his brother's skilled mouth; the Morning Star threw his head back and began to buck his hips, jaws clenched until he had to gasp for air, unable to suppress a delighted moan. Shaky arms supporting him as Amaimon bobbed his head up and down, tongue massaging his brother's length inside his mouth, pressing it against his palate, tip flicking at the base of Lucifer's glans and arching to press further against the underside of the thick member.

Amaimon's breathing was sharp and fast, unable to fill his lungs but not wanting to stop, he briefly glanced up to catch the delicious sight of whatever expression his brother was making; and judging by the way he was thrusting into the King of Earth's mouth, this last one thought it had to be a delightful display; but Amaimon only saw Lucifer's head thrown back, lost in the sea of pleasure he was causing him; and the younger one felt bold and proud. Having already taken his arm warmers off to engage in another way of foreplay without bruising skin with the fabric of his garments, Amaimon released Lucifer's dick with a pop, a thick thread of pre come and saliva mix connecting the throbbing member to the other's mouth before Amaimon licked it up and propped on his knees, pulling his pants off in a hurry, tugging them down and shifting around until he was able to get rid of them, unceremoniously throwing them off the bed.

Lucifer, blushing furiously and gasping for breath stared at his brother's lust riddled face as he walked on his knees towards him, and instinctively rose up on his own knees, welcoming Amaimon's half dressed body against his own naked one.


	6. At his mercy

"You teased me for long enough, Brother" the surprisingly collected voice sent a shiver down Amaimon's spine, green eyes glaring into blue ones, whose owner wondered how could Lucifer even regain his composure so quickly when he was just losing his shit just a moment ago; but Amaimon wasn't allowed enough time to think, if he even cared about doing such thing that is, and the King of Light was already on top of him; pushing Amaimon's back against the mattress, warm chests flushed together after Lucifer got rid of Amaimon's vest and jacket himself; a deft hand carefully sliding down Amaimon's rear in a tantric way, sharp black claws raking down the hot flesh in an almost tortuously low speed.

"Nh...ah...ff..." Amaimon sighed and gasped, squirming beneath his brother who naturally took the lead and was hotly breathing against the King of Earth's neck, which was submissively presented to him.

Amaimon attempted to slide his hand in between the both of them to get a hold of their members that were pressed together between their bodies, but he could feel Lucifer almost growling at him in a way that made him immediately desist from this idea.

He had no idea about how the oldest of the demon kings behaved in the bedroom, and that made Amaimon's lower stomach twist with arousal. Would Lucifer be as feisty as Samael? What if he has control fetishes like his other sibling? How well does he move? Amaimon had no idea, and Lucifer wasn't a person he had ever imagined in such a context; since this type of encounter wasn't possible not even in Amaimon's wildest fantasies; but now that it was taking place, the youngest one wished he had thought about it just a bit more and his voice broke in a moan when Lucifer's tongue explored his lower jaw's underside once again at a painfully slow pace.

Lucifer took in his brother's scent and taste in a way that could only be described as devoted, just like the way in which he caressed and explored Amaimon's body, the pheromones the other's vessel was giving out causing Lucifer to salivate and blurring his common sense. And damn that was a hard thing to do, despite that, the blond demon entangled their tails together, coiling them tightly, pleased with the way in which Amaimon's tail reacted to his, immediately tangling around the blond furry appendage.

Amaimon flinched and winced when Lucifer's sharp fangs pinched his jawline, clawing at the mattress under his back and squirming; but Lucifer didn't quit teasing there, in fact he was just started and his mouth traveled all the way to Amaimon's ear, taking it in, and sucking the pointy end, tongue flicking around, licking and exploring, dampening the sensitive area.

Straddling his brother's waist and trapping his rock hard member under him, Lucifer's hands roamed Amaimon's body tracing the contour of the other's muscles, admiring his vessel, and almost worshiping it. His green eyes didn't break contact with Amaimon's at any moment while he was on top of his brother, feeling the way in which he'd arch his back every time that Lucifer's hands roamed certain places like his sides.

"Ghh..brother...yo- you're way more of a tease than I am..!" Amaimon barely managed to complain, his blurry eyes refusing to break the exchange with Lucifer's who simply slid his hands up Amaimon's abs after rubbing and squeezing his sensitive sides to get to tease the pink buds in the King of Earth's chest; causing the other one to squirm when the tickling sensation spread through his body. The more he stared into Lucifer's eyes the more he felt dominated by him, and the more he liked it; thinking about the difference in their powers and the position he was in made Amaimon's cock pulsate violently, beyond aroused by how defenseless he felt, and his brother, able to feel the way the member trapped under him throbbed; gave the green haired one a groan of acknowledgement in response. Amaimon wasn't even sure about how to act, and this excited him beyond belief; he had never felt at the mercy of someone so much like he was feeling now with Lucifer himself straddling him and literally piercing his soul with his gaze; there was definitely something in his brother's eyes that Amaimon had never experienced before, and he couldn't get enough of it.

"At first I thought my senses were lying" The husky and confident voice rang in Amaimon's ears as the sharp black claws pressed his nipples and sank in them, only to twist them around, causing the other to drool pathetically, restraining himself from putting his hands on his older brother's body, fearing it might cost him.

"Wh..- why?" Amaimon babbled, chest evening frantically as he suppressed a cry when his brother's claws made his nipples hurt so deliciously.

"Simply because I had never conceived mating as something else than a reproductive measure myself. And to find out you have been mating with Samael was quite surprising. I never imagined that my younger brothers were into this kind of activity, but to my surprise, even I seem to forget what we are... but just at times."

His face remained expressionless as he spoke, his fingers never stopping working, his body taking in every single one of Amaimon's responses to his touch.

Lucifer hovered on his brother's neck once again after not getting a verbal response from him, and making his fangs pop out, he brushed them against his brother's collarbone, breathing against his skin, and moving down as he finally freed the other's waist from his weight; exploring Amaimon's body in a devoted way.

Lucifer stopped at Amaimon's groin, and uncoiled their tails, causing Amaimon to lift his head to look at his brother who was now standing on the floor at the end of the bed, apparently waiting for him.

Propping himself on all fours and crawling towards his brother, tail waving invitingly albeit lifted to the side, Amaimon lowered his head, but still kept it levered enough to be able to look up at Lucifer waiting for a sign of what to do next; and he got it when the other simply lifted his chin. Amaimon immediately understood this, and turned around presenting his rear to Lucifer; his insides tickling at the idea of what was to come, and Lucifer's hand found its place on the underside of the reptilian tail; a thumb deftly massaging all the way down Amaimon's entrance, pressing into it but not sliding in.

The younger demon would have preferred that his brother wouldn't take so much time teasing and fucked him senseless already, but the adrenaline that the mere idea of getting murdered by Lucifer mid mating if he said the wrong thing or pulled the wrong move that Amaimon was feeling coaxed him into playing his part and just following commands. Apparently Lucifer was very different to Samael, who, although way more powerful than the King of Earth, Amaimon had the privilege of biting, wounding and at times even topping.

There was no need for Lucifer to subdue his brother, who although extremely feisty on a regular basis seemed to be aware of his place and even more about corporal language; and this pleased the oldest of the two, causing him to enjoy the moment as something beyond a simply mating encounter and affectionately tend his brother's body as he prepared him to mate, making use of his finger to stretch him.

Amaimon flinched under Lucifer's lips as these trailed his back when the older one inserted a digit inside him. And the blond demon pushed in, greatly surprised by how ready the other already was, letting out a delighted purr as he lazily inserted another finger, not considering it quite necessary, but still making sure to do this properly.

"You...know quite a lot for... never having mated with another male..." Amaimon tried to speak while Lucifer fingered him, causing him to arch his back and lift his hips, rocking back into the King of Light's hand, trying to follow his movements and relieve himself at least just a bit.

"None of your business" Lucifer replied, neither agreeing or disagreeing with Amaimon's statement, but granting him the privilege of doubt, which only made Amaimon's mind go crazier. What other male demon could have been under his brother? Every idea that came into his mind was crazier than the last and for once he wished his mind would stop making him imagine things.

The fingers slid out, and Amaimon cried out a moan, knowing what'd come next; biting his lip, closing his eyes and whimpering wantonly the King of Earth spread his legs further apart begging his brother to violate him and sow his seed inside him as if he had a womb in there.

The pull was rough and surprised Amaimon; Lucifer's hands took him by the hips and dragged his knees off the mattress, and Amaimon was barely able to react fast enough to place his feet on the ground, chest still resting against the bed.

When the older one had him in a better position, a hard soaked member pressed against Amaimon's entrance who greedily invited it in; Lucifer kept his brother in place with his hands, one of them holding his hips, the other pressing at the base of his tail to push him down and level him correctly for penetration.

Amaimon came undone in an interrupted eruption of moans, as if he allowed himself to let out all what he had been previously suppressing as his brother's dick invaded him, rubbing against all of the right places and filling him with unparalleled pleasure. After getting teased so mercilessly there was nothing better than this picture for him; the heat, the unexpected turn of events, the uncertainty of how the other one behaves in bed and the overpowering desire to submit that took over him turned Amaimon into a mess of cries of lust as Lucifer pounded into him; now with both hands on his hips, making Amaimon feel even more as Lucifer's personal harlot while the other pushed in as deep as his cock would go, his groin flush against Amaimon's buttocks; the ring of muscle squeezing his member so hard that the King of Light's eyes rolled backwards at some point.

Amaimon would have expected Lucifer to rut his ass after all of this built up desire but the other was fairly gentle and that surprised Amaimon, although not in a bad way. His thrusting was deep, dry and had a constant rhythm; and the green haired demon relished on the feeling that being at the mercy of the most powerful of the 8 demon kings provoked him; tail resting limp over Lucifer's shoulder, hips pushing backwards to meet his brother's each time; his cock twitching and leaking pre come like a poorly shut faucet.

"Nhhah..- Ah..! fhh..gh..ah..!" Amaimon made sure to gift Lucifer's ears with the proof of his good job to encourage him as much as possible, moaning wantonly every time their bodies met with a wet slapping sound; Lucifer also made emphasis in thrusting upwards each time he was balls deep into Amaimon, and this alone had the other crying of pleasure, feeling how his prostate got hit and brushed against every single time.

Lucifer's gaze traveled all the way up and down Amaimon's lovely back, admiring his body build and the way it reacted to him, how he pushed back each time barely allowing him to withdraw from him to thrust back in and the way in which his cock disappeared inside his younger brother's greedy ass. It was a lovely sight, and Lucifer couldn't get enough of it until his impassive expression met with Amaimon's who had just turned his head around to look at his brother's face; his own completely red and stained with tears and drool.

"H-harder, please...please brother... take me...breed me" Amaimon begged, desperate for an orgasm, his erection unbearably painful at this point.

At his brother's pleas, Lucifer straightened up, hands sliding off Amaimon's hips, and this one pushed his forehead against the mattress, attempting to prepare himself for the vicious fucking that was to come; but the unexpected clawed finger sliding all the way up his tail after starting from the base sent such a shiver down his spine that his body shook violently, causing him to scream particularly loudly only to choke on his spit seconds after due to the way in which Lucifer clung to his tail and began to wildly pound into his ass.

The King of Earth spread his legs even further and attempted to take in Lucifer's violent pounding; it was almost a punishment because of how deliriously good it was; and he couldn't help but think about Samael and his reaction to the scent he'd be carrying to the office after he gets released by Lucifer. This filthy and sinful thought had him biting his lip, knowing too well how tense the relationship between the two of his brothers was. Damn, Amaimon was swimming in deep waters, and he just seemed to realize this. But it was already pointless to give it too much thought; his brother's claws buried themselves in his hair and raked his scalp as the firm grip on his tail was still kept, and Amaimon lifted his head to get more of that strangely affectionate touch, loving every single second of it.

He lazily turned his head around as his body was jostled by the other and met Lucifer's gaze again; his face was expressionless as usual for anyone who couldn't read it, but Amaimon was able to see the hunger and lust in his brother's features as he rammed inside him without a trace of strain; which to be honest surprised the other taking into consideration how frail Lucifer's vessel was.

Amaimon was surprised by his orgasm, barely feeling it build up before he found himself ejaculating and uncontrollably moaning into the mattress, as well as biting into it viciously. His body spasmed and his ass clung around the cock inside him as he pushed even harder against Lucifer's body who seemed to be waiting for his brother to orgasm first and slowed down only to thrust violently and dryly inside his ass as he came himself; his orgasm making him moan and groan as he made sure to finish as deeply inside the other as possible as if he was a female.

The two of them stayed there for a moment, coming down from their orgasms and making sure to feel their bodies before attempting to move, not wishing to trip on their steps and fall down.

Lucifer pulled out slowly, walking away from Amaimon and sitting back in bed, still recovering his breath, although he was far from looking agitated. Amaimon on the other side was still gaining back his senses after the crazy experience, and allowed himself to climb to his brother's bed and collapse on it, threatening to pass out at any moment still refusing to believe what just happened.

Lucifer stayed there, silently, but judging by the way in which he observed his brother he was becoming mildly irritated. In fact the King of Light would have preferred that this didn't happen at all and the fact that his brother's heat took away all of his common sense actually bothered him quite a lot.

"Return to Samael right away" he said in a monotone, although Amaimon was able to perceive the rather sudden change in demeanor extremely fast, propping himself up and managing to pick up his clothes after tripping a couple of times as his legs were still wobbly.

"Forgive me brother" he said almost terrified and Lucifer sighed, not really intending to be cruel towards his younger sibling. The older demon extended his hand towards Amaimon who took a couple of steps forward, and gently cupped the King of Earth's cheek, caressing him in a soothing manner as their gazes locked again. Amaimon felt his previous tension and fear disappear, and rubbed into his brother's hand, who retreated it after this, casting his gaze away and resting his arms on top of his thighs waiting for Amaimon to get dressed to get someone who'd escort him out.

Lucifer took the intercom and put it on his head as soon as Amaimon was dressed up, calling someone to the room.

"Make sure to start paying attention brother. I won't allow you to meddle in my business again, the only reason why I'm allowing you to leave, is because as another demon, I can understand." Lucifer warned in a surprisingly soft tone, implying that he wouldn't wish to dispose of his brother. In fact, Lucifer was very compassionate, at least for demon standards, and Amaimon nodded idly when the door opened behind him.

The woman agent seemed shocked as she wrinkled her nose, taken aback by the scent in the room, apparently recognizing it instantly.

Lucifer turned his head around to look at her from his bed as if absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened, and Amaimon calmly walked towards the door to be escorted out.

"I see you're as lively as ever, Lord Lucifer" she commented faking her tone to hide her surprise at the thoughts she was having. Lucifer simply nodded in response. "Please escort my little brother out and make sure he leaves" was all that the King of Light replied before curling in bed; he'd have to change the sheets later, but for now a nap would be in order.

The door closed as soon as Amaimon was out, and he wondered why his older brothers wouldn't get along. That would be SO much fun!~


End file.
